Dom's Day in Court
by Reader128
Summary: What if Brian had a "Plan B" for the court case against Dom? What he if had an old friend that became a lawyer? What if that old friend had a wife who was also one of the best lawyers in the country?


**Just so you know, I wrote this quickly while watching the FaF series, and I don't have a beta. Please leave comments on how good (or bad) it is. I also wrote it with a total disregard for any legal stuff outside of what I've seen in movies.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Also, I don't own either of these movies/movie series.**

"Hey, Emmett, it's Brian. I need your help.

Emmett stared at the phone, it had been a long time since he'd heard that voice, "What do you need me to do?"

"You became a lawyer right? Top of your class and everything? I have a case for you."

"What's the case?"

"A long list of crimes versus paperwork signed by my bosses at the FBI guaranteeing a clean record for help on a case plus a judge that's trying to send him to Lompoc as some sort of example."

"Are you still in LA?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight. I'm going to bring some help with me."

"Call me when you get the details, I'll pick you up at the airport."

Emmett just said good-bye and ended the call. He needed to call Elle, and they needed to pack. She would kill him if he went without her.

"Hey, Elle, how would you like to go to LA for a little bit? A friend of mine called, asking for help with a case…. No, I don't know much about the case, but he needs our help…. I'll explain what I can when you get here…. I'll call the airport once you start packing so we know how much time you have…. I love you, too, sweetie…. I'll see you in a little bit…. Bye."

Eight hours later, Emmett and Elle were walking out of the airport, looking for Brian. Emmett had explained all he knew about the case in question after he called the other man with flight details and got case details in return. Elle had rolled her eyes at how easy this one was going to be. In her mind, it was cut and dry… if Brian had the signed paperwork, then the courts had to honor it.

Brian took them back to his girlfriend's house where the two of them showed Elle and Emmett the paperwork and all of the charges against Dominic Toretto, explaining everything he knew about the case as he went. Elle just smiled when asked if anything could be done.

The next day, the four of them dressed for court. Brian and Mia sat in what was fast becoming their usual spot two rows behind Dom. Emmett and Elle waited until everyone was told to sit down before they made their entrance.

"Your honor, my name is Emmett Richmond, this is Elle Woods-Richmond. We have been hired as counsel for the defendant, Dominic Toretto. Agent O'Connor and Ms. Toretto have asked us to take the place of the court appointed attorney in light of evidence that Mr. Eves has neglected to present to the court."

Judge Beatty motioned for all the two of them and the prosecutor to approach the bench after the court appointed attorney left. Elle handed over copies of the paperwork that Brian's bosses at the FBI had signed before the deal with Braga went down.

"As you can see, your honor, these papers are a deal made between the FBI and Agent O'Connor on the behalf of our client, Dominic Toretto. Under this deal, Mr. Toretto's record is to be cleaned and any outstanding chargers are to be dismissed upon the successful capture of one Arturo Braga with the help of Mr. Toretto. Agent O'Connor and Mr. Toretto captured Mr. Braga and brought him back into the United States after he fled to Mexico after a botched sting operation. Under the deal that was signed by six different high level FBI agents, Mr. Toretto should never have been charged in this matter and his record should have been expunged," Elle stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

The prosecutor just stared at her in shock… this case was supposed to be easy for him… no one had told him that Toretto had made a deal before he was brought in.

Judge Beatty glanced over the papers and said to the court, "I am calling for a twenty minute recess in which to review new evidence that has been presented in this case."

The bailiff called for everyone to rise as the judge left the room. Elle and Emmett walked back to where Dom was sitting.

"Mr. Toretto, my name is Elle and this is my husband, Emmett. Brian called Emmett yesterday and asked us to take your case. When the recess is over, we expect the case to be dismissed and your record should be wiped clean."

Emmett spoke up then, "If that's not the case, we have a different plan to work with. Don't worry though. We've looked over the evidence they have against you, and it is circumstantial at best. We can get you a lower sentence than the twenty-five years that you were facing, easy. We're the best at what we do."

The three of them spent the next fifteen minutes quietly discussing small details about the case that Brian wasn't able to provide and waiting for the judge to come back.

When the judge came back into the room, he looked angry but resigned. He bade Dom to stand and said, "While I personally do not agree with making deals with wanted criminals, the one that Agent O'Connor negotiated for you is airtight. So, I have to say that this case is dismissed, all outstanding charges against you are to be dropped immediately, and your record is to be cleared of any and all past wrong-doing. Mr. Toretto, you are free to go."

Later that day, after they held a small party to celebrate Dom's release, Mia asked Brian and Emmett how they knew each other.

"He used to live next door to me. When he turned eighteen, he left for college and I went to the police academy. After he became a lawyer, I only saw him one and that was for a case I wasn't even supposed to be on. A few months after that case, I was sent here and never saw him again."

"I tried finding you after I saw you on the news, Brian, but you can be hard to find when you put your mind to it. When I heard about your deal in Miami, I was happy for you even if I did cringe when I saw what you did to that car."

"Brian, what did you do this time?"

Brian just grinned as Emmett explained in detail his car jump.


End file.
